<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You had me at Merlot by SR_XX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925673">You had me at Merlot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_XX/pseuds/SR_XX'>SR_XX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wine Moms: Pepper and Mays adventures in parenting [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF May Parker (Spider-Man), BAMF Pepper Potts, F/M, May Parker (Spider-Man) Needs a Hug, May Parker and Pepper Potts are wine moms, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, i will go down with this friendship, morgan stark does not need a hug because she is an angel and i refuse to upset her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_XX/pseuds/SR_XX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>May Parker was busy, tired, and stressed.<br/>Pepper Potts was also busy, tired and stressed.<br/>Maybe it was inevitable that the two would become best friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan &amp; Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan &amp; Peter Parker, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker &amp; Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wine Moms: Pepper and Mays adventures in parenting [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You had me at Merlot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May Parker was a wine mom. She was unashamed to admit it, especially when the nephew she was parenting continually threw himself off of skyscrapers- she loved that boy with all her heart but couldn't watch the news anymore without fearing for his life. </p><p>There wasn't a problem with it, she hadn't been more than lightly buzzed in nearly fifteen years due to the small child that had taken up residence in the empty bedroom, the constant shifts at the hospital to try and pay rent, and the hours spent patching up every vigilante that appeared on her doorstep. The schedule hadn't left room for anything but the occasional glass of rosé gulped in the gaps.  </p><p>(All of which was explained over a rather lengthy text to Happy after he had seen her chugging red straight from the bottle one night when she got home from back to back shifts at the ER to be greeted by a banged up spiderkid with an alarmed bodyguard)</p><p>It just was one of those things. </p><p>What she didn't expect- although later she realised she totally should have- was that Pepper Potts, CEO, mother, and most put together person in the world, was also a wine mom. </p><p>(May had found this out by turning up at the Stark's cabin to collect Morguna and Peter Pan for a trip to the zoo, only to be greeted by Pepper Potts', alone in the house and yet dual-wielding glasses of Chardonnay- it was an instant friendship)</p><p>Pepper and May had been close because Peter loved Morgan like a little sister, and May was falling a little bit in love with one Happy Hogan, so the two were constantly in each others circles. </p><p>After that though, May started feeling rather more comfortable in the others presence, and if the smiles that seemed less tense being shot her way were anything to go by, Pepper felt the same. </p><p>So one night, after Pepper had dropped Pete off and the Spiderboy was passed out in his bed, May offered for Pep to come and have a glass with her. Surprisingly, Pepper said yes. May was thrilled. </p><p>It soon became common occurrence for the two women to turn up (with proper warning, they were both still raised properly after all) at the other's home with a bottle in one hand and most likely in the other as well. </p><p>It was also just... Nice? </p><p>Pepper talked about Tony and the insane things he did, so May felt less like she was in the dark with the whole 'immature superhero loved one' thing, and May talked about helping Peter grieve his family; how she did it first with a boy she wasn't related to and then alone, so Pepper felt less unaware.</p><p>And then they started talking about them.</p><p>May told Pepper about growing up in the punk underbelly of Brooklyn and how being told she could do anything changed her outlook on the world forever, how it made her want to help people like she did now, in the ER.<br/>
Pepper told May about how her dad passing away had clung to her, like an outfit, for years. She told the other about how he always told her he could do anything so she chose to wear that instead, like a badge of honour, even as she modelled her way through accounting school and ignored anyone who dared comment on it. </p><p>Maybe her and the blonde had far more in common than she had imagined. </p><p>It was nice, May thought as her and Pepper clinked glasses, having friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading!<br/>More is soon to come in this series so bookmark it to stay up to date.<br/>Please leave comments and kudos, I am not above begging. &lt;3<br/>Also! My tumblr is @maydxyparker, feel free to leave me ideas to add to this because I kind of want this to become a series of one shots about my favourite wine moms.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>